Winter Perils
by libbzyol
Summary: Mikey is so desperate to try out Donnie's latest invention. and luckily for him he gets to! But what will happen when they encounter snow and ice, and winter danger which puts both of their lives at risk? Will the A team need to help the B team out? Or will the techno turtle figure something out before its too late? Read to find out more :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, and welcome to 'Winter Perils!' I hope you enjoy this new fan fic, and I hope you like the festivity of it. Please review if you have the time, as it really helps me out. Once again, please enjoy, and constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

It was the first day of December in New York City, and underneath the hustle and bustle of the Big Apple, there was even more excitement and noise, coming from the lair. It had snowed the previous night, and all day December 1st, and now there was unspoilt snow waiting to be spoilt. A certain family underneath the city were especially happy about this, and couldn't wait to get out there.

"DONNIE! WHEN ARE THEY GONNA BE READY DUDE! WE'RE GONNA MISS THE SNOW!" Mikey yelled, banging his fist on the door of Donnie's lab. He had been pounding on the door for at least 5 minutes, and even Raph and Leo had started pounding on the door with their baby brother.

An audible grunt came from inside the lab, and the brothers heard footsteps approaching the door. The handle turned, and Donnie opened the door. It wasn't open more than a crack, when Mikey barged through the door and ran into Donnie's lab, nearly knocking over a bottle of hydrochloric acid along the way.

"SORRY!" He bellowed to Donnie, who just sighed.

His eyes then widened as he saw Mikey approaching his desk. "MIKEY STEP AWAY FROM THAT DESK YOUNG TURTLE" Donnie threatened with a deep and ominous voice. He ran over to the table, where form Mikey had backed away with his hands held in the air, for surrender.

"Okay, Raph, Leo? Come over here a sec, I think they're done" Donnie exclaimed excitedly, to which Leo and Raph strolled over to the desk. Mikey was squirming with excitement, and Raph and Leo were watching Donnie intently.

"Sooo" Mikey began, but was silenced quickly by Donnie.

"So, I think you guys are all ready to test out my invention, but, I only managed to make one pair of them." Donnie sighed, and held up his custom made ice-skates that he had been working on for a few weeks. They had three slots for each of the toes of the turtles, and they had a very sharp blade on the bottom, and were brown leather, with a Velcro strap over the top. They looked prehistoric, but they would certainly do the job. Mikey immediately snatched the skates from Donnie's hands, and admired them, before clapping his hands together in a begging position.

"Please please please please with a cherry on top?" Mikey pleaded desperately. Donnie looked to Leo and Raph, who nodded to say it was okay. Donnie looked back to Mikey, and beamed at him. Mikey jumped up in the air with one graceful leap, and ran to the lair exit.

"So Donnie, are we coming too?" Raph asked

Donnie simply nodded. "Of course you can come! I can test the ice-skates with Mike, while you two have some fun! We can meet back, in an hour by the lake in Central Park?" Donnie proposed as they caught up to Mikey, who had begun to run through the sewers.

"Sounds good. Raph, let's take the eastward conduit. See ya Donnie!" Leo shouted

"Stay safe with that bonehead, Einstein!" Raph added, and Leo and him raced off into the darkness of the sewers. Donnie turned to Mikey, and pointed to the ladder next to him. Mikey stopped running abruptly and beamed at his brother, before climbing the ladder to the top.

"Not a person in sight!" Mikey exclaimed from the top of the ladder as he peaked out of the manhole cover. His eyes darted around his surroundings until he spotted a small hidden lake in the trees. He smiled excitedly.

"Mikey, move it! I don't wanna be staring at your derriere any longer!" Donnie yelled from underground. Mikey immediately shot out of the manhole, and began to run over to the lake. Donnie caught up pretty quickly.

"Look, it's completely unused" Donnie observed, pointing at the unspoilt ice. He was just about to make a smart comment, when Mikey threw a snowball very firmly into his face. Donnie blinked a few times, and wiped the snow from his eyes, nose and mouth, to see Mikey giggling silently.

"MIKEY!" Donnie exclaimed, and caught Mikey in a headlock

"Hey quit it!" Mikey yelled, wriggling out of the lock and pulling on the ice-skates. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go skate!" Mikey ordered, and he skated out onto the unspoilt ice. #

"Coming!" Don replied, and chased his brother around the ice, all the while looking at the cracks in the ice that were beginning to form.

"Don, these ar G!" Mikey screamed, doing a double backflip and landing on one leg, skating backwards around the ice.

"I'm glad! I'm also glad that you can spell! Didn't know you had it in you!" Donnie replied, laughing as he spun in a crouching position on the ice. He then quickly came out of the spin and gracefully glided around the ice.

"You underestimate me brosiv" Mikey joked, joining in with the laughter of his genius brother.

"How about a trick?" Donnie asked, skating over to where Mikey was. Mikey nodded his head dizzyingly, showing his approval, and Don beamed at Mikey. Don then lifted his brother onto his shoulders, and they began to skate around the ice.

"Wait! Bro, you should be on my shoulders!" Mikey said as he saw he spiked Don in the shoulder because of the sharp blades. Don simply grunted in reply, and lowered Mikey from his shoulders. As he did this, Mikey cut his finger open, and sharply inhaled a breath, but hid his cut from his brother.

"You okay?" Don asked as Mikey lifted him onto his shoulders. Mikey's eyes widened with panic, and he quickly hid his finger away from his view.

"Never better! Let's do this!" Mikey replied, and began to pick up speed on the ice. Don smiled, and placed his hand over Mikey's head, and went into a handstand as Mikey slowed down a little. Mikey jumped, and landed back onto the ice, with the ice making an audible crack. He winced at the sound, but hoping that Donnie hadn't heard it, he continued to skate.

"AND NOW FOR THE FINALE!" Mikey yelled out, and jumped really high up into the sky. He then came down with a large crunch, and the ice began to crack loudly.

"Mikey! Watch out, the ice is about to" Don started, but was cut off as the ice gave way beneath Mikey's feet, and the brothers plunged into the ice cold water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Weclcome to chapter 2 everyone! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter, and I realised that I forgot to do a disclaimer! So, take it away Leonardo, with my disclaimer!**

**"Right then, libbzyol does not own TMNT or any of the characters in TMNT"**

**Thanks Leo. Enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

Mikey's terrified scream lasted but a few seconds, before he was submerged by water. Donnie's lasted longer, but soon they were in the water. The first thing that hit Donnie was the intense cold of the surrounding water. It felt like a million tiny needles had been jabbed into his skin. He screamed, but as he was underwater, no-one could hear him. He opened his eyes to slits and looked around him, panicking that he couldn't see Mikey anywhere. He ran out of air, and quickly swam to the surface.

"MIKEY!" Donnie screamed to the sky, and threw his t-phone out of his belt, and onto the ice, and dived back into the water again. He had to find his baby brother, he had to save Mikey.

MEANWHILE

"HAD ENOUGH YET LEO?" Raph bellowed from behind his snow fortress. Leo and he were having an intense snowball war and neither side was advancing too quickly.

"HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH YET, HOT-HEAD?" Leo replied angrily, throwing a snowball at Raph's high fortress. Raph boiled over with anger and stood above his fortress, holding a snowball in his hand.

"Why I outta" Raph began, and was about to chuck his snowball at Leonardo's head, when they heard two faint screams coming from the park. Raph and Leo looked to each other, and exchanged worried glances.

"That sounded a lot like" Leo started, but was cut off by Raph.

"_Mikey!" _A voice yelled out, and then, silence. Raph and Leo did not hesitate and began to run, as fast as they could to help their brothers. They just hoped they would get there in time.

BACK AT THE LAKE

Donnie took a last breath of oxygen and dived down deeper than he had done before. This payed off soon enough, because he soon spotted a dark green shadow floating shell up in the murky waters. Donnie's face fell as he saw his brother limply floating in the water, but he quickly swam towards Mikey, and pulled him up to the surface. Donnie took a deep breath, but Mikey did not.

"SHELL!" Donnie exclaimed, and began to pound at Mikey's chest. As he was doing this, with tears rushing down his cheeks, his brothers joined his side, and without saying a word, began helping as best they could.

"GODAMMIT MICHELANGELO BREATHE!" Donnie lost his patience and brought his fist down hard on Mikey's chest with a resounding thump. Suddenly, Mikey began to cough violently, water spilling out of his lungs, and his crystal blue eyes fluttered open to greet the worried faces of his brothers.

"Why d-d-do you l-look so s-s-sh-shocked?" Mikey spluttered as his body trembled with cold. Donnie smiled at Mikey and shivered also. He knew the dangers of being submerged in ice water, and he needed to get himself and Mikey home as soon as possible. Don turned to Leo, and looked at him.

"Come on little brothers, let's get you guys home." Leo soothed, and held out his hand for Donnie to take. Donnie smiled and leant heavily on Leo, while Raph picked Mikey up bridal style in his arms.

"W-wait" Mikey suddenly coughed. The brothers stopped and looked at the severely cold brother in Raphs arms, and waited for what Mikey had to say.

"W-w-when I was do-down there I-I-I s-saw this sh-shape. Like a d-demon. H-he nearly got me. He s-said, beware of the sh-shadows, and that he would be b-b-back. Ugh" Mikey finished, and his head began to loll to one side, his eyes slowly slipping shut. "So, sleepy"

"NO MIKEY DON'T SLEEP!" Leo shouted, and slapped his brother's cheeks, but it was no use. Mikey was completely unconscious. "NO!" Leo angrily clenched his fists together. "How will I know that I will see you awake again, baby bro?" Leo whispered to Mikey, who merely groaned.

"Come on bro, we have to get them back to the lair. Is Don okay?" Raph asked, and nudged Don, whose head slipped to one side. He was also fast asleep. "Don? DON!" Raph's voice broke as he shouted at his unconscious brother. Leo forcefully squeezed Raph's shoulder, and looked deep into his brother's hothead eyes.

"Hold it together bro, they're fine. We saw it ourselves, they are gonna make it! They're just a little sleepy, which is okay in my book! Let's get them back to the lair, and get them something warm" Leo smiled a little, which reassured Raph. Raph then nodded, and Leo carried Donnie and Raph carried Mikey through the soft snow, back down a manhole and into the sewer. Once they got back to the lair, they laid Mikey and Donnie down in the 2 of 4 cots in Donnie's lab, and began gathering things together for their brothers.

"Raph! Grab them some more blankets! I'll boil the kettle and run the bath!" Leo ordered and ran out of the room. Raph reached into the cupboard and pulled out some blankets, shaking his head.

"Man, even when we aren't bapping goons he still orders me around" Raph muttered.

"I HEARD THAT RAPHAEL!" Leo yelled, causing Raph to go the shade of his bandana. "SHELL!" Leo yelled and clattering of metal resounded from the kitchen. Raph shook his head and sighed, putting the blankets over Donnie and Mikey, wrapping them up in the soft green coloured blankets. As he felt his brothers forehead, Donnie began to stir. Raph's eyes lit up with hope, and he nearly exploded with happiness as his brother's eyes fluttered open.

"Raph?" Donnie asked, and then was violently flung out of his warm blankets into the cold as Raph lifted him onto his shoulders. The cold hit Donnie's freezing flesh like a million knives, and he shuddered with the cold as he was run straight up to the bathroom and to the warm bath which waited for him. Leo saw Raph shoot by the kitchen, and he dropped the saucepan onto the floor, and quickly followed his brother.

"Raph? What are you do- Donnie!" Leo yelled out happily as he saw Raph dunk Don in the warm water.

"Where's Mikey?" Don asked, confused.

Leo's face fell. "Still asleep. I'll go check on him. Stay in there, and Raph will stay with you. You'll be okay, and so will Mikey. I promise" And with that, Leo strolled


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya readers! Sorry it's been such a long time since I last updated this, or any of my ongoing fanfictions, but I have been ill recently and school is really getting me down. But, without further ado, I give you, CHAPTER 3! I'll hold for the applause. Enjoy! Please Review!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

"Hey Leo" Mikey smiled as his brother entered the room. Leo's smile widened greatly and he rushed over to hug his baby brother.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Leo began, but then stopped short as he realised the terror in his little brothers' eyes. "What's up Mikey? Are you in pain? Do you need your bandages changed or"

"No Leo, I'm not in pain, I'm fine." Mikey replied and heaved a deep sigh. Leo's eyes widened as he watched Mikey's terrorized eyes dart around the perimeter of the room. It was then that Leo realised, and he soothingly squeezed his baby brother's shoulder.

"Did you have a nightmare, about the accident?" Leo asked slowly, to which Mikey could only nod, before the tears began to fall from his eyes. Leo saw this and immediately wiped the tears from his brothers eyes, and pulled him into a hug.

"It was terrifying" Mikey hiccupped, and pulled away from the hug, staring at dark spot in the room. "It reached out for me from the shadows, it, grabbed my ankles, pulled me out of bed. Luckily I woke up before it could do me any harm" Mikey slowly explained, and Leo couldn't help but divert his attention to his brother's ankles. He gasped at the sight he saw. Mikey's ankles were black and blue, and the bruises were the shape of hand marks.

"RAPH, DON!" Leo yelled in a panic. He heard the cluttering of utensils and in a moment Raph appeared at the door, with Donatello leaning heavily on his shoulder, wrapped in fluffy blankets.

"Leo what's wrong?" Raph asked, but he was quickly ushered out of the room by Leonardo, who sat them down in his room, leaving Mikey looking bemused and frightened as he brought his legs into his chest.

"I'll be right back, bro" Leo uttered, and left the room. Somehow though, his shadow remained, and made Mikey's room that little bit darker.

"Don. I need to ask you something very important" Leo began, and Donnie startled awake, and leapt up from the ground. He relaxed slowly, and Raph helped him back to the floor.

"What is it?" Don coughed

"When you, um, found Mikey, did you see something in the lake? Something dark, menacing?" Leo asked, with a shudder.

Donnie's eyes then shut and his face scrunched up in thought. The entire accident was a blur to him, and his brain went fuzzy whenever he remembered it. But suddenly, the demon, the figure, shot out of the fogginess in Donnie's brain, and he inhaled a breath sharply as his eyes shot open abruptly.

"There was a demon in that lake! I saw it! I, oh god, Mikey!" Don shouted and jumped up off the ground.

Leo steadied his brother, and looked him in the eyes. "Mikey has grasp marks around his ankles, and I think we brought this, demon home, and that he's hiding."

Raph's eyes widened in realisation, and he quickly got up. "Which means, we left Mikey in there, alone." Raph said in shock, and ran out of the room. Leo swiftly followed, carrying a now sleeping Donatello on his back. They ran to Mikey's room and swung open the door, to find Mikey seemingly talking to himself.

"NO! YOU, YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM. THEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU. TAKE ME!" Mikey screamed, tears freely falling from his face. He didn't even notice his brothers who were around him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE!" Mikey screamed again, and Raph couldn't take it any longer. He ran in front of Mikey's immediate vision, and pulled him into a warm hug. Mikey immediately fell asleep into Raph's arms.

"He was, asleep all along?" Raph asked as he looked down at the sleeping turtle in his arms.

"Which means it isn't yet in our world." Leo remarked as he laid down Donnie in the bed, covering him with blankets.

"But, if it only exists in the dreamworld, how can it be of any harm to Mikey? Or Donnie?" Raph asked, confused, as Mikey began to writhe a little in his arms. He nearly dropped Mikey to the floor, but instead laid him down on the bed, and Leo and him tried to coax Mikey and Donnie awake, who were by now both writhing and sweating.

"Come on, wake up, NOW!" Raph bellowed impatiently, and immediately they woke up. Raph breathed a sigh of relief, as Donnie and Mikey trembled in fear.

"Shhhh, it's alright, you're ok" Leo soothed, as Donnie and Mikey stared at each other.

"We can't sleep, otherwise, it gets us." Donnie observed, as he removed his hand from his arm, where a deep cut was bleeding profusely. Mikey looked to his thigh, which was also bleeding.

"But that's, that's impossible!" Leo yelled out

"Nothing is ever impossible, my son" Sensei whispered from behind Leo, and smiled as he entered the dim light of the room. "I don't know what this force is, but it is dangerous, and we cannot afford to lose anyone from this family. Not again"

"IF YOU'RE OUT THERE YOU FILTHY SCUM, MAKE YOURSELF KNOWN AND I'LL PUNCH YA BACK TO HELL" Raph ominously bellowed to the ceiling, where only a moan echoed through the walls.

"It's here alright, but it won't come out to play" Leo observed

"Then, my sons, we just have to wait for it to come to play." Splinter whispered, and pulled his sons into a warm embrace.

"And to think" Mikey began with a shudder. "This all started with me skating recklessly on homemade ice-skates" Mikey remarked as he reminisced on the events since the accident. He watched the shadows continuously, and as he was cradled by his brothers he trembled with fear. Not a lot scared Michelangelo Hamato, but, this creature, had shaken him beyond belief, and he had to admit, he was terrified.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the next chapter everyone! I hope you guys enjoy, it took me a while to write this as I had a case of the old writers block :(**

**ENJOY!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

Mikey rubbed his puffed up red eyes as he forced himself to remain awake. He was terrified to fall asleep, because that's when the, demon, could get at him. He looked across to the sleeping forms of his brothers, and even Donatello was asleep. He sighed deeply, and opened his sketchbook to the page of his brothers. They were smiling.

"I'm sorry I brought this thing into our home" Mikey whispered to himself, when he realised that he had awoken his Sensei.

"My son?" Sensei asked as he sat up from the floor, supporting his torso.

"Yes, its Mikey, father" Mikey replied, as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"My son, I have found a way to drag this demon into the real world, but, you are not going to like it Michelangelo. Wake your brothers, and we shall talk." Master Splinter gently explained, and helped Mikey to wake his sleeping brothers.

"Guys, Sensei has something to say"

"Thank you Michelangelo. Now, I have begun to formulate something of a plan of how to rid this demon from our family, and I would like to discuss the first stages with you." He then leaned on his walking stick, and began to pace around the room. "We need to know exactly what we are working with before we go into rash action. We need to find out who this demon is, where it is from and what exactly it wants with our family. To do this, I will need Michelangelo to do something he won't be comfortable with"

Mikey felt all the eyes of his family on him as he shuddered. He dreaded to think what he would have to do, but he didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. He nodded over to Leonardo, who smiled at him gently.

Leo looked over to Splinter. "Go on, Master"

"Of course Leonardo. Now, Michelangelo, I will need you to go to sleep, because that is the only time when the demon will appear to you"

Mikey audibly gulped in fear and his eyes whitened. His skin paled, but he remained calm for his family's sake.

Sensei continued. "Once the demon makes contact with you, then we shall be able to see him in the real world. He will come into our world for a brief time to harm you, Michelangelo, but we will not let him. We shall question him and find out what we are dealing with. Okay?" Sensei finished, and two of the four brothers nodded in agreement. Mikey simply stared into the shadows, with his legs curled tightly to his chest, and Leo had his 'thinking face' on. Splinter noticed this and he approached his eldest son.

"Leonardo? What troubles you?"

"But Sensei, how can we be sure this demon will appear in our world? And how are we gonna keep Mike asleep for long enough that we can question the demon?"

"I think that"

"SORRY to interrupt Father, but I think I've got this covered. I've been experimenting with a new sedative in my labs" Donatello interrupted, but paused, waiting for the signal from his father to be signalled. "Thank you Father. So, basically, it will put the patient to sleep, but the time the patient is asleep for I can choose. They will remain asleep until I wake them! So, once we have done interrogating this beast, then I can wake Mikey up! No harm done. I call it, Donatellium-Beroxedine."

Raph snorted. "Very original braniac, but I like it. Mikey? What'ya think? Mikey?" Raph asked, becoming increasingly aware of his baby brothers unresponsiveness. "Are you okay? Snap outta it bro!" Raph shouted, shaking Mikey violently, who was fixated on the same spot in the room. Suddenly, he blinked, and looked straight into the emerald orbs of Raphael's eyes.

"So, I don't gotta choice, have I" Mikey stated, and his brothers slowly shook their heads. Mikey sighed deeply and coughed a few times as he pulled himself onto his bed, laying his head back onto his pillow.

"Just take a deep breath Mikey, and we promise it will be over before you know it" Don soothed, as he flicked the syringe which held his experimental sedative. Mikey shut his eyes tight, and waited for the sharp scratch of the injection, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see a very worried looking Leo, holding a surprised Donnies arm away from Mikey.

"Stop! You haven't tested it?" Leo practically screamed, but Donnie snatched the syringe away from Leo and placed his free hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Bro, if I wasn't confident that this was safe, then I wouldn't be using it. Trust me." Donnie replied, staring into Leo's worried face. He then relaxed slightly, and released his grip on Donnies arm.

"COULD YOU HURRY IT ALONG PLEASE, I MIGHT HAVE A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN IN A MINUTE" Mikey yelled, to which Donnie immediately ran to Mikey's right bicep, and injected him quickly with the experimental sedative.

Mikey smiled for a few seconds, before his eyes slid shut slowly and he fell into a deep sleep. Donnie smiled, happy that his sedative worked. Suddenly, Mikey began to writhe around, and the shadows began to engulf the room, and swirl around the family.

"Well, here we go!"


End file.
